


Untitled Cuddling Session

by twilymeeks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, garycato - Freeform, i was bored in class so here you go. be fed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: This is what happens when you think about your S/O. You're bored and you think of shit like this
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Untitled Cuddling Session

Avocato let out a purr as the human stroked his fur. His hand was nice, warm, and delicate all around. Avocato put a hand in the human’s hair, and could feel his face flush up. It had to be one of, if not the softest thing his hands have ever touched. He felt as if it could melt as any second, like butter. It’s texture was fluffy, like the inside of a fully-cooked bread roll. His hair smelled like...daisies for some reason? But Gary didn’t mind it, it was perfectly good smell anyways. The human spooned him, and his body instantly froze up. Was this really happening?  _ It was.  _ He could instantly feel his body relax as he bathed in the human’s warmth. He could feel the human breathing next to him, and for some reason, it felt calming. Hearing his heartbeat and the human’s in unison made his heart immediately swoon.

**It was a cuddling session for the ages.**


End file.
